legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Wrack Dungeon
Locations article |image=BO1-Map0039-Sect00-SpiritWrackCave.png |caption=The entry cavern of the Spirit Wrack dungeon as it appears in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} The Spirit Wrack Dungeon, also known as the Spirit Wrack Cave, was an underground 'dungeon' in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain which contained the Spirit Wrack spell. Situated in southeastern Nosgoth in a cave on the trail between Avernus and Willendorf north of the Provincial Mines, the dungeon was visited by Kain in the chapter Ottmar's Daughter. Role The Spirit Wrack dungeon was an ability dungeon situated inside a cave north of the Provincial Mines on the route from Avernus to Willendorf. It was encountered by Kain in the Blood Omen era in the Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain chapter Ottmar's Daughter, after Kain defeated Azimuth in Avernus Cathedral and travelled to Willendorf Castle seeking the assistance of King Ottmar. Following the path from Avernus around the northern edge of the Lake of Serenity, Kain discovered the trail leading to the cave among gypsy tents nearby a bat beacon above the northeast corner of the lake. Following the trail eastward, Kain was able to enter the cave and the dungeon within. Collecting the Spirit Wrack spell and using it to control the enemies within activated doors and Switches to allow his exit, Kain was to escape the dungeon and continue to Willendorf. Ultimately it was necessary for Kain to use the spell to breach the The house of the dollmaker and confront Elzevir. Design and Layout trail]] Externally the Spirit Wrack dungeon resembled an ordinary cave on a grassy trail off to the north of the main path and bat beacon between Avernus and Willendorf. Aesthetically the interior of the dungeon was initially a regular cavernous rocky interior before transitioning to a indoor tileset made up of primarily pale green and grey stone, with a number of yellow trimmings and markers and the occasional skeletal or skull motif. The interior of the dungeon was divided into seven distinct map areas: ' entry cavern ]] *The first area was the entrance cave. Consisting of a natural cavernous environment, the cave featured a wide corridor that led northward before zig-zagging east then north upto a large square chamber with a floor mural of the Spirit Wrack card at the center, with the general shape of the map resembling an angular '?' symbol. Seven Shooters were positioned along the walls - four on the eastern wall, one on the northern wall at the bottom section and two on the western walls - and Blood and body parts were splattered across the walls and floors, giving the impression that these were victims of the shooters, with a bloody "help" message scrawled on the lower northern wall . An opening in the northern wall led to the next area, while another closed door was visible on the western wall. chamber]] *The second area continued the cave theming into another larger square chamber containing a save altar, with another exit in the northwest of the chamber leading to the next map area. balconies chamber]] *The next map area featured an abrupt change of environment, with a rocky central corridor which led north to a locked pale yellow doorway surrounded by pale green walls and balconies with tiled flooring. Four square balconies sections surrounded the central corridor, two on each side, and each had a doorway at the back which led to a 'or '' shaped corridor behind which joined the two eastern and western balconies. An Expert knife thrower was positioned at the end of the central corridor and another was positioned on the northeastern balcony allowing Kain to use Control Mind to take possession of him and activate the wall button on the northern wall of the balcony which opened the door behind, allowing progression to the back corridor which led south through four rotating Spiked balls and another expert knife thrower to the southeastern balcony, where a pink magic sphere could be found. Similarly a Blue swordsmen was positioned on the northwest balcony allowing Kain to take control of him and activate the northern switch to reach the western back corridor and bypass four spiked balls and a barkeep to reach the southwestern balcony where two Pentaliche of tarot artifacts were placed. A wall button in the north of the western back corridor opened the door in the central passage allowing Kain to progress to the next area. corridor]] *The fourth area was a wide corridor heading northward, with Six erratically moving spiked balls blocking the way. A pink magic sphere was also positioned along the eastern wall. *The fifth area was a wide open two tiered room consisting of two staggered rectangular sections alongside each other with a number of balconies around the outer walls and numerous blood splashes dotted around. Kain began on the upper level balconies in the southeast of the room and could follow the path around the outside of the first section, passing two red spiked balls on the northern wall before the path headed east and crossed to the northern wall of the next section, where the pathway was blocked by three more spiked balls before heading across a bridge to the south of the room. Along the southern balcony, three Zombies rose to challenge Kain before the path headed north along the western wall toward an open door in the north which led to the next area, passing two more spiked balls and a zombie on the way. A solitary Lightning spitter was placed in middle of the inaccessible lower level in the second section, with doorways to the north and the east closed and locked. area and northern corridor]] *The next area began with Kain on a wide cross shaped path way overlooking a lower area with the northern arm of the cross jutting out into the room below. along the balcony to the west was positioned a green magic sphere, while the northern arm itself housed a blood beaker. The area below showcased the Spirit Wrack spell card atop its floor mural along with a single butcher, a green magic sphere to the east of the higher balcony and a wall button on the northern wall. Two balconies were posotioned on the northern side of the room with one in an alcove directly north containing two Flay artifacts, a skeleton and a wall button; and one jutting out from the northeast corner containing two sword bearing red skeletons and the exit doorway. Using Control Mind on the human allowed Kain to retrieve the spell and collectibles on the lower level as well as trigger the lower switch which opened the exit door - although as he did four zombies would rise to kill the human, so speed was of the essence. Using the newly gained Spirit Wrack he could then possess the skleton on the northern ledge, collect the items and activate he switch there which lowered a bridge on the eastern side of the room, allowing him to recah the northeastern balcony and the exit door. A wide corridor led northwards from here, with two 'pits' blocking clear access through and creating an isalnd in the middle. On the island a Red skeleton awaited along with a lever and Spirit Wrack could be used to possess the sekelton to activate it, which spawned a bridge to the middle island, where four zombies would rise to confront Kain. Similarly Kain could reach the far side and the exit to the next area by possessing the skeleton at the northern end of the room and activating the lever there to lower another bridge and allow him to reach the exit. *The seventh area again consisted of an series of higher balconies around a lower 'pit' level. Kain arrived on a high square balcony in the southeast corner, while a series of three balconies were positioned along the northern wall, with a wide alocve in the north corresponding to a recessed balcony in that section. A high square section in the middle formed a 'stack' of sorts while another balcony directly to the south led down a staircase to a lower level exit. The northeastern balcony contained a red skeleton which could be possessed to collect the nearby red magic sphere and activate the nearb switch which lowered a bridge from the southeastern balcony to the centre square where a rune triangle was positioned along with four zombies which rose as Kain approached. From the center Kain could target the recessed northern balcony where another skeleton awaited with a red magic sphere and a switch which would lower a bridge southward to the exit - although zombies would rise on the northern platform to dispatch the skeleton as soon as Kain possessed it. Additionally by targeting diagonally from the center, Kain could reach the northwestern balcony where a red skelton awaited with two Energy bank artifacts. Once completed Kain could follow the bridge south down the staircase and be confronted by two zombies before passing through the exit door to the next area. *The final area was a return to the previously seen fifth area, but this time on the lower level entering from its previously locked northern doorway. The room had seen some changes however with red spiked balls replaced by green, subtly different blood splatters and different enemies. A Lightning spitter awaited in the center of the western area along with four red skeletons and a blood vial. Crossing under the bridge, Kain was confronted by two more red skeletons and could collect a green magic sphere before exiting through the eastern door which led to the previously closed western door in the initial 'shooter' cave. BO1-Map0001-Sect58-RegionNorthOfEastWillendorf.png BO1-Map0039-Sect00-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect03-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect01-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect12-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect20-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect11-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect02-SpiritWrackCave.png BO1-Map0039-Sect10-SpiritWrackCave.png Notes *The Spirit Wrack dungeon is not directly named in game and is only vaguely referred to in additional sources as a "cave" Strategies to Aquiring Each Spell at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Legacy of Kain: The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) *The area outside the Spirit Wrack dungeon is grouped with other 'overland' locations under the "Map 0001" designation as "Map 0001 Sect 58" (or "M000138). The rest of the Spirit Wrack Dungeon is counted in files under "Map 0039" (or "M0039") with "Sect00" relating to the initial cavern entrance area with the floor mural, "Sect03" relating to the Save altar, "Sect01" relating to the open area with balconies on the east an west, "Sect12" relating to the corridor with the spiked balls, "Sect20" relating to the upper level of the wide balcony room, "Sect11" relating to the area containing the Spirit Wrack spell and its accompanying corridor, "Sect02" relating to the far northern room with the square upper level in the middle and "Sect10" relating to the lower level of the wide balcony room. Notably these listing include two different versions of the wide balcony room, which loads differently depending upon which level (upper balconies or lower pits) is entered. Map Survey at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *The Developers' level select uses the label "SPTVV" for the dungeon under the "OL8" and "PRES" designations that cover the areas of the Ottmar's Daughter chapter. "OL8B" also leads to the trail between Avernus and Willendorf. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *The Spirit Wrack dungeon features a number of similarities with the earlier Control Mind dungeon - partly due to the similarities of the spells in question - with the first half of the dungeon involving the usage of Control Mind on Humans in a similar way to the previous dungeon and the second involving switching to Spirit Wrack and Undead enemies. The Spirit Wrack dungeon also features an initial section where Kain can use Control Mind to manipulate Humans on balconies to pick up power-ups - although these are not secrets like in the Control Mind dungeon. *The Spirit Wrack dungeon uses an almost identical interior colorscheme and tileset to the Energy Bolt dungeon, as well as the Bone Armor dungeon within Coorhagen. *Like the Control Mind dungeon, the Spirit Wrack dungeon's reliance on possession mechanics means that the dungeon features rare directly respawning enemies without a ghost state due to the nature of the puzzles within. Usually when Kain kills an enemy and returns to an area, they will return as ghosts, but with the Control Mind spell ineffective on such enemies, the game will simply resurrect them on a return instead. Presumably this is for gameplay purposes and not meant to indicate the immortality of the inhabitants. An additional challenge is presented with the Spirit Wrack spell as some enemies can respawn in physical form once their spirit has been removed, meaning that Kain can use Sprit Wrack on them only to be confronted by the same reformed enemy he is currently possessing. Again the implications of this are unclear. Gallery See also *Spirit Wrack *''Ottmar's Daughter'' *Provincial Mines *Willendorf *Control Mind dungeon References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Locations: Blood Omen dungeons Category:Locations: Blood Omen locations Category:Locations: Dungeons Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Blood Omen Category:Stubs